BarBar as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
15:41 BarBar 2e79d9df@gateway/web/freenode/ip.46.121.217.223 has joined #clapper 15:41 hmmm 15:41 before the audition 15:41 MysteryCharacter is you? 15:41 um 15:41 yes 15:42 k 15:42 Hi, BarBar. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:42 Thanks. :3 15:42 I'm BarBar. 15:42 I'm audition for Noah and Owen. 15:42 *auditioning. 15:42 Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 15:43 Coo.. 15:43 *Cool. 15:43 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:43 Okay. 15:43 Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:43 Yes, I do. 15:43 just a sec :3 15:44 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BarBar/Studio_Drama_(Noah_and_Owen) 15:44 okay 15:44 Good. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 15:44 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:44 7.5 15:44 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:44 9 15:45 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:45 I have a problem with people named Ryan who usually uses red font in the main chat. 15:45 but other then that I'm okay with everybody! :D 15:45 okay I don't know who you're trying to refer to 15:45 because no one here goes by that name 15:45 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:46 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:46 Nope. 15:46 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:46 No, :p 15:46 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:47 Hmmmm 15:47 I can't decide between antagonist or anti-hero. 15:47 okay 15:47 so 15:47 One of those two. 15:47 antagonist or anti-hero...? 15:47 hmmm 15:47 we need an answer 15:47 :p 15:47 anti hero. 15:47 k 15:47 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:48 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay13 15:48 *sees Lindsay sitting near the fire* 15:48 Hi Lindsay. 15:48 are you going to change your name? 15:49 hmmm 15:49 crap you're right sorry 15:49 BarBar has changed nick to Noah 15:49 kk 15:49 K 15:49 So, we start now? 15:50 (yes) 15:50 (alright) 15:50 *sees Lindsay sitting near the fire.* 15:50 Hello, Lindsay. 15:50 :o 15:50 Oh, my gosh! 15:50 What? 15:50 :| 15:50 It's a TALKING fire!! :D 15:50 Ooh, ooh, can you grant wishes? 15:51 (lol) 15:51 It's me, Noah. 15:51 Noah? 15:51 YOU'RE in the fire? 15:51 * Lindsay13 turns around. 15:51 Oh, Noah! 15:51 There you are! :D 15:51 (are we allowed to use the confessionals in this audition?) 15:51 (yes) 15:52 (conf) Okay, there is something weird going through that chick's head. 15:52 So Lindsay. 15:53 I wanted to tell you, that I want to share the prize with you. 15:53 Prize? 15:53 You got a prize? 15:53 *seems annoyed* 15:53 But, from who? 15:53 I didn't get a prize! 15:53 Calm down. 15:54 And I'm, like, way prettier. 15:54 I'm talking about the million dollars! 15:54 I deserve one! 15:54 Oh. 15:54 That. 15:54 Wow, I wish I had a million dollars. That's the whole reason I agreed to come back! 15:54 Your dream is to have to all the make up you want, right? 15:55 Totally! 15:55 And clothes, and shooes, right? 15:55 Especially shoes. ^_^ 15:55 Then, do exactly as I say... and you could have all that. 15:55 All of what? 15:55 Oh, the shoes! 15:56 But how are you going to get me things I want if you don't even have the million? 15:56 (........too dumb to function much? lol) 15:56 But, you will. 15:56 With my help. 15:56 So, you're helping me? 15:56 Just do everything I say. ;) 15:56 Just like how I helped Heather in season one, right? 15:57 ... :-O 15:57 Oh, my gosh! 15:57 I totally get what this is now! 15:57 You're trying to get me to play Simon Says! ^_^ 15:57 Excatly. 15:57 :| 15:57 Simon says that you will do everything for Noah. 15:58 No matter what he asks. 15:58 Oh. 15:58 Okay! 15:58 So, I don't vote you off tonight? Even though Duncan told me to? 15:58 Yes... 15:58 wait 15:58 what the... 15:58 He did? :| Why would he? 15:59 Duncan said that you were truceless. 15:59 Which is why he wanted to vote you off! 15:59 But, you won't do so, right Lindsay? 15:59 Because... 15:59 No, that's not it... gooseless! I think it's because you don't have any geese. Is it gooses or geese? Oh, I'm so confused now... 16:00 Simon says: Do not vote off Noah. 16:00 (LOOOOOOOOOL) 16:00 I think you mean useless Lindsay. 16:00 (conf) How did that girl got into the merge last season?? 16:00 Uhhh, okay! 16:01 We'll end the scene here. 16:01 lol I was kind of awful :< 16:01 so we're doing Owen now? 16:01 Noah has changed nick to Owen7 16:01 Yes, give me a minute. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions